Building on unique partnerships with the CCDC, CARE, the Carter Center, and the Task Force for Global Health, Emory University is already one of the nation's leading universities for reducing disease in the developing world and for promoting health and well being. Strong programs exist in infectious diseases (including HIV/AIDS, tuberculosis and malaria);chronic non-communicable diseases (including diabetes, obesity and tobacco);undernutrition and micronutrient deficiencies;women and children's health;global health policy and health systems. The Emory-Ethiopia Global Interdisciplinary Partnership seeks to build upon the already excellent collaborations between Emory and Ethiopia bringing together the three schools of the Health Sciences (Medicine, Public Health and Nursing), the Department of Anthropology, the Department of Mathematics and Computer Science and the Center for Comprehensive Informatics at Emory University in partnership with Addis Ababa University (AAU). Trainees from the US and Ethiopia will train and work together for a year so that they can begin to approach global health problems in a collaborative and interdisciplinary way. The specific aims of the proposed program are: I.T0 bring into Global Health research trainees from disciplines that have not traditionally been associated with global health research at Emory such as Mathematics/Computer Sciences and Informatics;2.To develop new training and career development opportunities in Global Health for trainees from Emory and AAU by providing multidisciplinary educational and mentored research training experience;3.To identify key strategic infrastructure needs that will enable innovative Global Health research and training as well as sustainable multidisciplinary research collaboration between Emory and AAU;and, 4.To foster innovative research on Global Health that integrates the various disciplinary strengths of the university and its partners and that considers the translation of research findings to practice. This multidisciplinary research training will foster among trainees from diverse disciplines a culture of collaboration and partnership when confronting Global Health problems. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Multidisciplinary teams that collaborate and work together are essential to address effectively global health challenges.